Radio fingerprinting is a process that identifies a device or radio transmitter by the “fingerprint” that characterizes its signal transmission and is hard to imitate. An electronic fingerprint makes it possible to identify the device by its signals/transmission characteristics. Radio fingerprinting is commonly used to prevent one device from replicating another device. Essentially, a device has a rise time signature when first keyed caused by the slight variations of component values during manufacture. Once the rise time signature is captured a beacon is assigned to the device and the device is easily detectable by its beacon. However, over time, devices may deteriorate as the devices are tampered with, replaced with spare parts, fail or otherwise change their beaconing properties. A particular concern of a device is whether it remains present at its original and intended location. For example, if the batteries of a device are not replaced, they may become inoperable. On the other hand, a failed device may be fixed or replaced with a spare part but a newly resulting repaired device does not necessarily continue to have a detectable beacon. A desirable solution is to assure a beaconing infrastructure that has long-term stability to provide a consistent identification and positioning system.